lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast transcript/February 5th, 2009
User Old_Starman is the author of this transcript. Old_Starman is responsible for this transcript. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. The author is apologizing for the mistakes in names. ---- Kris White: Jin is alive, Vincent may know who Jacob is and Carlton Cuse has a brand new idea for a theme park. All that and more coming up in today’s Official LOST Audio Podcast. LOST start theme. Kris White: Hello everyone! And welcome back to the podcast, we’re here today with executive producers Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse to talk about last night's episode “The Little Prince” and drop a few hints of information about our upcoming episode entitled “This Place is Death”. That episode airs on February 11th at 9pm followed by a new episode of “Life on Mars”. Just a quick note – if you wanna hear more about the return of Jin you can catch actor Daniel Dae Kim in our Video Podcast also found at ABC.com which is also a great place to go and submit your questions, wacky, insightful and challenging as they are for the audio podcasts, so that Damon & Carlton can peruse, make fun of and, yes, possibly, answer here on the audio podcast. Just go to blogs.abc.com/asklost. Here now are Damon & Carlton. Carlton Cuse: Well, hello, Damon! Damon Lindelof: Hi, Carlton! Carlton Cuse: God, it’s been so long since we done a damn podcast! Damon Lindelof: I can tell by your fervor. Carlton Cuse: I’m excited to be actually back in the Podcast business. Damon Lindelof: Can you say “damn” on the Podcast? Carlton Cuse: You can. Damon Lindelof: All right. Well… Carlton Cuse: These are rules, so at the Podcast we can say “damn” if we want to. Damon Lindelof: I don’t want anybody to withdraw sponsorship, considering… Carlton Cuse: Good! Well, get fired up here! Here we go! Damon Lindelof: Ok, it’s Monday morning, Carlton and I are doing a Podcast, one of the unfortunate casualties of this time in the year is we don’t get to do our podcast because we’re slammed. What’s going on right now, Carlton, in the land of LOST? Carlton Cuse: Well, we are trying to write episode 14, break episodes 15, 16 and 17, we’re working up the stories for those, we’re trying to get a script out today, an outline published, we have 4 episodes that we're editing, one that's mixing, and two that are shooting. So, this is a very bad time of the year, so this is why we are not doing a lot of these but we will be… once we get all the scripts written which is about probably 2 weeks from now, we will be… or 4 weeks from now, 5 weeks from now? Some time in that array, we will be more podcast available. Damon Lindelof: Forever! They’ll never be done. The good news is like if we do a podcast two weeks from now that’s traditionally when we’re punchy and giddy and incoherent and the fans really seem to respond to that. And we… might slip up and tell them who Jacob is, so… there is that. Carlton Cuse: Awesome! Damon Lindelof: I guess we should probably talk a little bit about last week’s episode “The Little Prince”. You know… Carlton Cuse: I like that one… Kind of a nice, emotional story… Damon Lindelof: Is it called “The Little Prince” after the Saint-Exupéry book of the same name? Carlton Cuse: I would think that would be a fair guess, absolutely. Damon Lindelof: Right, for those people who are curious as to that title they should pick up that book. Carlton Cuse: Yeah. You know, for me the scene where we see Sawyer observe Kate helping Claire give birth, that is a cool scene in that episode, I think that was my favorite moment. Damon Lindelof: Obviously, one of the question that we’ve been asked a lot since the Island started skipping through time is are the characters going to experience each other or themselves and we did feel like there was one cool opportunity on that night, you know, there was a very eventful from night back in Season 1, the night that Boone died was also the night that Claire gave birth to Aaron. So, we could sort of witness that through the prism of the couple of different characters but it would also give Locke the opportunity to say that he isn’t really interested in changing what happened even though he could spare himself a lot of anxiety by doing so, because he kind of needed to go through that in order to become the man that he is now. Carlton Cuse: Yeah! I mean, he saw that big light shooting up in the sky and he realized that was the light from the hatch and he was like “I don’t wanna have anything to do with revisiting myself”, well, revisiting? “Visiting myself pounding on top of that hatch lid”. He’s kind of, I guess, enlightened enough to realize that he had to have that whole range of experiences to get to the point where he is now. Damon Lindelof: And I think people are probably wondering why Sawyer didn’t shout out Kate as he watched her giving birth to Aaron and the answer that one is “he just didn’t want her to drop the baby”. It just… sometimes the simplest answer is the best answer. And the big development obviously at the end of the episode, the one that hopefully has really sort of made people very excited for this week’s episode, of course is that Jin has been out there floating in the water and every time the sky lights up for him he’s transported along with the Island because he’s inside the boundaries of whatever the skipping effect is. However, he hasn’t really been privy to the fact that he’s traveling through time because the ocean kind of is the ocean. Carlton Cuse: Are the fish underneath Jin transported through time? Damon Lindelof: That’s an excellent question. And we’ll be answer on LOST Tales – our new animated spin-off about the fish surrounding the Island coming to you from Disney next season. Carlton Cuse: Wow! Let’s do that show. Damon Lindelof: That’s tales – “t”, “a”, “l”, “e”, “s”. Just… so… you know… Either way… Jin has now been picked up by gang of a French folk. Carlton Cuse: Yes! Is that Danielle Rousseau? Damon Lindelof: And… She says that she is Danielle Rousseau. She is much cleaner and less crazier than the Danielle Rousseau we know. So, I wonder how she becomes the Danielle Rousseau we know? Carlton Cuse: That may be good segue into sort of the prehash for episode 505 which is called “This Place is Death”. And… Damon Lindelof: It’s… I like the titles this season. Carlton Cuse: It’s a lot of death. Damon Lindelof: Yeah! We tried to get death in there anyway we can I think it tells you a little bit about what writing Season 5 is been like for us. Carlton Cuse: Is it likely that we’re going to finally learn how Montand lost his arm? Damon Lindelof: All right! Yes! Montand is one of the… French researchers on Rousseau’s crew and Rousseau says back in Season 1 as they’re hiking to the Black Rock that they’re entering the Dark Territory where Montand lost his arm. So… I would hope as a fan that will find out where it was. And then once we find out where he lost it then perhaps they can find it again. Carlton Cuse: That would probably be her whole research team, wouldn’t that? That she is referred to back in Season 1? Damon Lindelof: Montand is the one who plays the violin. Let’s just put it to that way… it’s like the old joke “doctor, will I ever play violin again?” Carlton Cuse: Doesn’t look too good if he actually does lose his arm… So, I think we should actually just, you know, confirm that we’re gonna find out how he lost his arm. That’s a good thing for the podcast listeners, they need that, they need a little special something. Damon Lindelof: Right! You’ll find out how Montand lost his arm. Carlton Cuse: And I think, you know, it’s gonna be fun for the audience to learn a little bit more about what happened with Rousseau and her team. But that being said, I think it’s time for fan questions! Damon Lindelof: Yeaaaayy! Carlton Cuse: This is from Christopher J. Kolovsky from Hackensack, New Jersey. Damon Lindelof: (telling some not important information about New Jersey and about stuff connected with it) Carlton Cuse: Damon, did Rose and Bernard die in the flaming arrow attack? Damon Lindelof: Wow! That’s an excellent question because a lot of people seemingly did. Carlton Cuse: Pretty much! Most of the socks! Damon Lindelof: I think that’s a good question to be asking and one that we shouldn’t definitively answer here, Carlton. All I would say is “if they died as a result of the flaming arrow attack I think we would probably show that moment”. So, I think of all the questions that we’re going to be asked over the course of Season 5 the one that we’re gonna be asked most often is “where and when are Rose & Bernard?” Carlton Cuse: I don’t actually think that’s the question we’re gonna be asked most often… Damon Lindelof: I’m trying to divert away from the other questions… Carlton Cuse: There would be about ten thousand time travel questions for every question about Rose & Bernard. Damon Lindelof: All right, well, we answered that one “they did not die in the flaming arrow attack” Carlton Cuse: Good! I think that’s good for everyone to know. Damon Lindelof: My first question for you, Carlton, is from Kirstony from Larkspire, California. And the question is “Hi, guys! I wanna know if Desmond and Penny’s son Charlie is named after her father, who would be Charles Widmore, or Charlie Pace? Also I would like to say that I’m still very mad at you killing Charlie”. Carlton Cuse: Well, thank you… arr… sorry, sorry for that. Yes, I think Charlie Pace would be more reasonable assumption as to who he’s named after… there’s not a lot of love loss between Desmond and Penny and Widmore. So, it’s not likely that he would be the source of the name. However… Damon Lindelof: In fact here’s a little behind the scenes nugget… We actually shot that scene, and Widmore says to Desmond “I don’t understand why you would name your son after me?” And Desmond says “I didn’t name him after you! I named him after the man who gave his life to try to prevent you from finding the Island, you old fussbucket!” Carlton Cuse: But we cut that out because the “fussbucket” line didn’t really play. Damon Lindelof: That’s right! We cut it out because the Widmore scene was much more powerful without the sort of didactic Charlie conversation. And we want people to ask us. So, mission accomplished. Carlton Cuse: And… that is true. So, yes, Charlie Pace, source of that. Here’s an easy one for you, Damon. I’m just starting with loving some “south poles”. Scott Olson in Bell Plane, Minnesota would like to know from you “Just give us – what is translation of the hieroglyphs found in the frozen donkey wheel cave?” Damon Lindelof: The rough translation? Carlton Cuse: No, I think actually the refined translation… or the rough translation. Damon Lindelof: I think that… the thing about hieroglyphs is they do not translate into actual words or sentences. They’re pictograms, so they translate into concepts and many of the hieroglyphs down in the donkey wheel have to do with Resurrection. Carlton Cuse: Yes. Damon Lindelof: And we found them basically very often in sort of the tombs of Pharaohs. The idea that Pharaohs were entombed with all their worldly possessions, so they could return but… we’re setting up a resurrection theme and just as part of our prehash you will be… Carlton Cuse: How about resurrection theme park? Would that be cool to, like… Damon Lindelof: Wow! Do you have to die to go? Carlton Cuse: As an adjunct to like… there’s like Walt Disney World, Epcot and then there’s Resurrection Land! Damon Lindelof: So, you bring your dead relatives and, you know, do they have to pay? (all laughing) Carlton Cuse: There’s so many possibilities! We need to give this some more thoughts, may be get back to another podcast. Damon Lindelof: I’ve given it enough thought and I’m gonna pass. But thanks for the suggestion. All right. Hey, is it possible, Carlton, that the audience might be seeing the frozen donkey wheel again this week? (telephone is ringing) Carlton Cuse: Oh! There’s your phone. Damon Lindelof: Well, I’m not gonna answer it. Hm! Carlton Cuse: It is very possible that they could be seen the frozen “donkey” wheel. Damon Lindelof: Again? This week? Carlton Cuse: Yes! Damon Lindelof: Ok! This question’s from Linda Griffit, Murphy, Texas. Carlton Cuse: Is it my question? Damon Lindelof: I think you’ve just asked me question about hieroglyphs. Carlton Cuse: Oh yeah, you right, sorry. Damon Lindelof: And then you start to talk but used it as a backdoor to pitch your theme park… So, I’m gonna ask you my question. “Where did Sawyer come up with the nickname “Frogurt”?” S.P. Linda is concerned that she may be she didn’t spell that right. “And what does it mean?” I guess Linda didn’t see the Mobisode. Carlton Cuse: There’s a Mobisode probably to be found somewhere in the deep vaults of the internet, which features the Frogurt. One of our writers, Eddie Kitsis, has a sort of obsession with Frogurt or Neil, as he is known. And, you know, Eddie has got this amazing ability to sort of delve into the deep details of absolutely minor characters. Damon Lindelof: Not even minor but… Carlton Cuse: Characters that don’t even exist. Damon Lindelof: …I would say, characters that no one else really cares about, other than in Eddie’s brain. But he somehow wheels them into life. Carlton Cuse: Yes. So, he had this idea for Neil who was this… one of the socks who owned a frozen yogurt stand back in the United States and… Damon Lindelof: The origin of Neil I think was back in Season 2 in “S.O.S.” when basically Bernard is putting these letters on the… Carlton Cuse: …rocks on the ground, yeah. Damon Lindelof: Hurley basically just says, you know, “Everybody say “No”, even Frogurt, the guy who makes frozen yogurt”. Carlton Cuse: So, they knew that there was a guy named Neil and he had a frozen yogurt stand. And so they just called him Frogurt. Damon Lindelof: And then for all the fans who were just dying “Who is this guy? I need to know more about Frogurt, even after Nikki and Paulo, we really need to know who these other socks are!” Carlton Cuse: And by fans – Eddie. Eddie was like insisting that we had to put Neil on the show… and then we did the Mobisodes, so that kind of gave Neil an entry point. And once he was in a Mobisode then was like “Hey, let’s put him in the show!” So, that was how Frogurt came into existence. And we needed someone to kill, we didn’t want it to be Rose and Bernard. Damon Lindelof: We basically like “What’s an awesome way to die, it’s a flaming arrow in the chest, and it would only be fitting”. If your name is Frogurt and your power is frozen yogurt, what’s your enemy, Carlton? Flaming arrows. Carlton Cuse: There was no way we could just have a bunch of flaming arrows just shoot at running people. We needed that 10 seconds of identification and deep bonding with Frogurt before he took the flaming arrow. Damon Lindelof: We were hoping the audience would go “this guy is so annoying, I really wish he would…” and before they could even finish their sentence - … Carlton Cuse: … flaming arrow? Damon Lindelof: Flaming arrow. What time is it? I wish I get shot by flaming arrow… Carlton Cuse: Here’s another softball for you, Damon. Damon Lindelof: Yeah, Ok, Carlton! Carlton Cuse: Who’s Benjamin Linus and how did he get into the position he is in? (All laughing, you can hear the third person in the studio who is laughing too, may be it is Kris White) Carlton Cuse: That’s Carry Shumakra from Washburn, Maine. She’s like “Just explain it to me!” Damon Lindelof: All right, I’ll break it up for you. Benjamin Linus. Here’s what we know about him. He was born in the woods in Portland, Oregon. This guy, Horace Goodspeed, was... happened to be hiking through the woods with his friend Olivia. (Carlton Cuse is singing) Wow! Carlton Cuse: No, I just feel it’s like need some music while you’re telling your story. Damon Lindelof: And as a result of this association, Ben’s father, Roger, years later would be invited to become a janitor in the Dharma Initiative. He brings young Ben there. Young Ben start to see his dead mother on the Island. He runs into Richard Alpert. A friendship is struck up. And then we don’t know anything beyond that. And so he became the leader of the Others. Is it possible, Carlton, that this season we will start to fill some of the missing gaps between that moment and the moment that we come to know Ben is the leader of the Others? Carlton Cuse: Yes! I hope so. Damon Lindelof: Excellent! Carlton Cuse: That was great! That was really great! Damon Lindelof: I do watch the show on occasion. Carlton Cuse: I think Carry should be very happy. Damon Lindelof: Well, actually I do have softballs for you, Carlton. This is from Ricky H. in Jasper, Alabama. “The bird in the Season 2 finale that flew over Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Michael and Hurley said screeched “Hurleeey!!!” as it flew over. Is that going to ever be answered? Or will it be a question much like Libby’s past that you probably won’t have time to be answered?” I wasn't aware it was a question. Carlton Cuse: Wait! They forgot the plane, they forgot what’s the story with Kate’s plane? I mean, you know… that should be a not question too. Damon Lindelof: So, will we answer the question which is not a question? Will we see the Hurley-Bird again? Did it say Hurley’s name? Why is it there? What is it mean? When did it become the leader of the Others? Carlton Cuse: Wow! Damon Lindelof: Carlton, answer! Now! Definitively! Ricky H. needs to know. Carlton Cuse: Here is that thing like…would actually give me… nothing would give me more pleasure than doing an entire episode about the Hurley-Bird, but… somehow I don’t think that anyone else would share that level of passion about the Hurley-Bird, mainly – you. Damon Lindelof: Now that the Island is skipping through time is it possible that we will see like a massive egg somewhere on the Island? And we will realize that Hurley-Bird will be hatched out this egg? Carlton Cuse: We just thought that was really cool that there is like a bird with like a fifteen foot wingspan on the Island. But… Damon Lindelof: And by “we” you mean you. Carlton Cuse: Yes! Basically me… Damon Lindelof: Maybe there could be a Hurley-Bird attraction in Resurrection Land. (third person in the room is laughing) Carlton Cuse: You know, you just missing… there’s so many great opportunities. That would be like… you actually get into this giant fifteen foot bird and you soar over Resurrection Land like soaring over California. That would be a fantastic ride when you would be in the Hurley-Bird and you would be flying over the mysterious LOST Island. Damon Lindelof: I don’t understand the connection between the Hurley-Bird and Resurrection but I guess that will be answer of some point Season 7. Carlton Cuse: Yes, that will be. That’s a Season 7 question for sure. Damon Lindelof: Right. I think we each have time for one more question. So make this count. Carlton Cuse: Ok. Here is one for you which I think… this one actually is helpful and in the actual framing of the question, it shows the certain level of confusion that I know you can clear up. Damon Lindelof: Ok. Carlton Cuse: Molly Patterson from Chicago, Illinois wants to know “who is Jeremy Bellom?” (all laughing) Damon Lindelof: Good question, Molly. I think that she is referring to Jeremy Bentham. Carlton Cuse: Yes, I think she is. Damon Lindelof: Basically, Jeremy Bentham is a name that started getting thrown around a lot in Season 4 finale. But it’s also the name that appears in the obituary that Jack hands to Kate in Season 3 finale. Although I think his finger is partially obscuring the name – you just see the “J” and the “ham” or something like that. Carlton Cuse: And he’s a famous philosopher. Damon Lindelof: He’s a famous philosopher as was John Locke. And we basically learn in the Season 4 finale that John Locke was using the name Jeremy Bentham for some reason. That’s the name on the coffin and in the funeral home when… Carlton Cuse: So, when he somehow got off the Island that became his alias, right? Damon Lindelof: Yeah! We don’t know why, we don’t know how he used that. But Sayid knows when he goes to pick up Hurley from mental institution, he asks if Jeremy Bentham came to see him. And Locke goes to Hurley and says “Jeremy Bentham came to see me”. And, so, there’s a lot of Jeremy Benthaming. Jeremy Bentham is Locke. We don’t know why he didn’t call himself John Locke when he came back, maybe because John Locke was supposed to be dead. Carlton Cuse: Are we gonna learn how he ended up getting that name – Jeremy Bentham? Damon Lindelof: I would hope so. I mean… Carlton Cuse: That would be cool thing to learn. Damon Lindelof: We will not find out how he gets the name “Jeremy Bellom”. Uhm… however… Just the name Jeremy Bentham. That’s for another time. Carlton Cuse: Ok. Very good. Damon Lindelof: Right. My final question for you, Carlton, and it’s a doozy. So, please, indulge me. This is from the Matt Mannaner in the Los Angeles, CA right here. Vincent question. “In the episode “Outlaws” Locke tells Kate and Sawyer a story about how when he was young after his foster sister died a retriever dog appeared at his house and basically helped the foster mom get through it. This is sort of on the axis of reincarnation ... so this should activate you. Locke said, once the mom passed away years later the dog left and went back to whatever it came from. I couldn’t but notice the similarity between the behavior of that dog and Vincent. Before Walt left on the raft he told Shannon that Vincent was there for him after his mom died then when he gave him to Shannon he said Vincent could be there for her after Boone died. So my question is “Is it possible that the Lab in Locke’s story could be Vincent like a dog-version of whatever Richard Alpert is or are they totally different dogs and there is just a theme that all Labs are just good to have around when people die? ... Does Vincent knows who Jacob is?”” (all laughing and clapping their hands) Damon Lindelof: That’s…! That’s my favorite part! Just sneaking that in there at the end… (laughing) Carlton Cuse: Sneak in there at the end… yeah! Damon Lindelof: “…does Vincent know who Jacob is…” Carlton Cuse: Wow! Damon Lindelof: So, there you go, Carlton. Carlton Cuse: That could be the best question ever. I think that those are parallels that… those… kind of… it’s an awesome kind of exegesis of those kind of… the whole Vincent story. And finding the parallels to what Locke said is pretty remarkable. But I think by and large we just think that Labs are good dogs. Ahmm… Damon Lindelof: Does Vincent know who Jacob is? And if he did how could he tell us? Vincent, bang your paws three times if Jacob is Locke from the future! Carlton Cuse: He might know who Jacob is but he is definitely not telling. Damon Lindelof: Ok. Carlton Cuse: The one thing which we have said and we would say here for all of the fans of the podcast “Vincent definitely will survive till the end of Season 6”. Damon Lindelof: So, he was not killed in the flaming arrow attack. Maybe he's taking care of Rose and Bernard. Carlton Cuse: He was not. And there’s only one character that we’re going to confirm will make it all till the end of LOST and that is Vincent the dog. Damon Lindelof: That’s great. Carlton Cuse: So, that’s… you should be very happy. Anyway… Well, on that note these are the dog days of the Season, aren’t they? Damon Lindelof: Oh, Carlton… Carlton Cuse: Anyway, we’ll be back with another podcast. We’re actually gonna try to do one next week and then there might be a break for a couple of weeks depending on how busy we are. But we do wanna try to have some continuity of podcasts. And once we do finish the writing we’ll try to get back to you guys between episodes, so please, keep sending in your awesome questions. We sorry we could not get to more today. There were a lot of other good ones that… we will bank. But we’re still wanna know your new questions about the new upcoming episodes. Damon Lindelof: Like “Is it making any sense?” All right! Thanks guys! Carlton Cuse: All right! See you soon! Damon Lindelof: Bye! Carlton Cuse: Bye! LOST final theme. Kris White: That’s it for this edition of the Official LOST Audio Podcast. You can catch more from us in video and audio form at ABC.com and don’t forget “This Place is Death” airs Wednesday, February 11th at 9 pm followed by new episode of “Life on Mars” only on ABC. Category:Transcripts